Two's better than one
by skullfighter26
Summary: Starlight and Miko have been separated from the Autobots with no way to contact them. With Starlight already wounded and Miko's cell phone not working, will the two survive together? Or will the decepticons get to them before the Autobots? (I OWN THE FEMME. SHE IS MY OC).
1. Chapter 1

Starlight and Miko have been separated from the Autobots. With no way to contact base, will the pair survive? With Starlight already wounded….can the two make it to an area where Miko's cell phone works? Or will the decepticons get to them first?

Starlight carefully avoided trees as she limped through the dark forest.

"How you doing Miko"? She asked and the teen girl sighed by her ankle.

"I'm okay. It's just….do we have some sort of plan"? She asked and Starlight sighed as she leaned against a tree.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I know humans need food. I just….I can't contact base, no signal". She said and gave her a guilty look. She slid down the tree and sat down.

"Don't worry about it. I just…miss Bulk". She said and Starlight offered a hand, which she climbed onto.

Starlight placed her on her knee comfortably.

"Yeah, I miss Bee". She said and Miko looked at her curiously.

"I never did find out how close you two are. You act like boyfriend and girlfriend". She said and Starlight raised an optic ridge.

"Oh! When two humans are romantically involved"? She asked and Miko smiled and nodded.

"We call it being bonded. We're sparkmates". She said and Miko looked slightly confused.

"I believe it's what you would call being married". She explained and Miko's eyes widened.

"That makes sense. Should I try my phone again"? She asked and Starlight nodded and rested her head against the tree.

Miko took out her phone and flipped it open.

"No bars. Do you think they're trying to find us"? She asked and Starlight instantly picked up the sadness in her voice.

"Miko, look at me". She said and placed a finger under the girl's chin, making her look up at her.

"I know Bulkhead and Bumblebee will not stop until they find us. Neither will Optimus, or Arcee, or Ratchet. But if I know Bulkhead – and I do – he won't stop until he finds you". She said and Miko placed her hand on her finger.

"Thanks Starlight". She said sincerely and the femme smiled.

"What are friends for"? She asked and Miko let out a small laugh.

"We should keep going". Starlight said and gently lowered Miko to the ground and started walking, but it was still a limp.

After a little bit of walking…..

"Miko, it's too dark to keep moving". Starlight said and Miko gasped when Starlight let out a yell of pain as she hit the ground.

"Starlight! What's wrong"? She asked and Starlight managed to sit up while clutching her burnt ankle.

"It hit the circuitry, that's all". She said and took in a shaky intake of air.

"I wish I could help you. My mom – my real mom – is a nurse back in Tokyo". She said and Starlight looked at her for a moment before struggling to get to her feet.

"You must miss them, huh"? She asked as they walked. It was a desperate attempt at a conversation.

"Yeah. Do you guys have parents"? She asked and Starlight chuckled.

"We call them creators, a carrier and a sire. And, uh, yeah…I miss 'em. They were killed, back on Cybertron". She said and Miko looked at her.

"Starlight, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She trailed off and Starlight nodded at her.

"Don't worry. Let's stop here for a little bit". She said and Miko nodded.

She sat down next to Starlight's ankle and rested her head on the cool metal.

She stiffened when a metal hand curled around her protectively but soon relaxed.

_I hope we find them soon…_Starlight thought before drifting into a light recharge while still keeping her hand wrapped around Miko's sleeping form.


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight's optics onlined and she realized the sun was shining brightly.

She opened her hand and smiled softly when Miko fell into it, effectively waking her up.

"Oh hey". She said and yawned as she got off her hand and stretched.

"I'm sorry". Miko suddenly said and Starlight looked down at her with a confused look, which turned even more confused when Miko placed her hand on the burn mark on her ankle.

"You're hurt because of me". She said and looked up at her and tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Miko, I was protecting you. I made a choice". She said and both females thought back on what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_Raf and Jack ran after Miko once she got through the groundbridge, but when they got through she was further towards the Autobots already._

"_Bulkhead's pet has come out to play". _ _Starscream sneered and aimed his missile launcher at Miko._

_Miko's eyes widened and Bulkhead ran towards her but he would never make it in time._

_Starlight ran and grabbed Miko but the missile hit her ankle, severely burning it._

_She felt but managed to hold onto Miko._

_Once she got to her feet, Miko's eyes widened and Starlight's optics widened._

_The vehicons and Starscream were in front of them and the Autobots were on the other side by the groundbridge and Raf and Jack were with them._

"_What do we do"? Miko whispered and Starlight's optics caught Optimus' and she saw the understanding in them. He knew what she was going to do._

_She held onto Miko as she ran into the forest; there was no way they were getting past those 'cons and getting to the Autobots._

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

"I'd do it again". She said and Miko gave her a small sad smile.

"What should we do"? Miko asked but she jumped when Starlight abruptly hissed in pain.

"Are you okay"? She asked and she nodded.

"Just stings…that's all. I don't know….maybe start moving. There's gotta be a way out of this forest". Starlight said and the duo started walking…..slowly.

After walking for a bit….

"Starlight! Look"! Miko exclaimed but her voice died down when she saw Starlight lean against a tree and slide down.

"Miko, I can't move. The circuitry in my leg is fried". She said weakly and started to close her optics.

"It's not that far. Go without me". She said and Miko shook her head furiously.

"If my phone works out there I can call base! You just have to walk a little further". She pleaded and Starlight shook her head at girl.

"I can't walk and the lack of energon is too great. Just…..go". She said and Miko looked at her with tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'll come back with the 'bots". She said and Starlight nodded and nudged her with her servo.

"Go". She said and her optics closed as she slumped against the tree.

Miko took off towards the end of the forest, rapidly dodging trees.

Once she got to the clearing and felt the sun on her skin, she inhaled deeply.

"Come on, come on". She said anxiously as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

Her heart was ready to explode when she looked at it.

Two bars…..


	3. Chapter 3

Miko hurriedly typed in the base's number and hit 'call'.

"_Hello"? _Agent Fowler's voice came through and Miko wanted to cry in relief.

"Agent Fowler, its Miko. Me and Starlight need help". She said and she heard a gasp on the other end of the line.

"_Miko? They're coming via groundbridge, hold on". _He said and Miko nodded mutely, her heart pounding in her chest.

A groundbridge opened and Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus came through.

"Miko"! Bulkhead exclaimed and ran forward towards his charge.

"Bulk"! Miko cried and instantly hugged the finger that was extended towards her.

"Miko, where is Starlight"? Ratchet asked and before Miko could even respond, Bumblebee had already run into the forest.

About a minute later Bumblebee walked back out with Starlight in his arms bridal style.

Her head was resting on his shoulder and her optics were offline.

"Is she okay"? Miko asked and Ratchet walked forward and looked at her while she was in Bumblebee's arms.

"Her systems were too low on energon so she's in stasis. Once we get back to base, I'll fix that". He said and they all walked through the groundbridge.

**Back at base….**

"Miko"! Jack and Raf exclaimed and ran forward to hug said teen, who instantly hugged back.

"Good to have you back. You had us worried". Agent Fowler said and Arcee gave a small smile towards Miko.

"Glad you're okay". She said and Miko smiled at her.

Bumblebee set Starlight down on the medical berth and reluctantly stepped back while Ratchet went to work.

Once he fixed her leg and all the circuitry, he hooked her up to an energon line.

"She should wake up within the hour. Her systems will start rebooting internally first". Ratchet said and Optimus placed his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Well done, old friend". He said sincerely and Ratchet gave a small nod.

Miko walked up to Bulkhead and smiled at him.

"I learned something, Bulk". She said and he raised an optic ridge.

"What's that"? He asked and she looked at Starlight and back at him.

"That two's better than one". She responded and his optics dimmed which meant he was looking up the phrase.

When his optics brightened again, he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right".


End file.
